1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for communication between a mobile device and an in-vehicle apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A car navigation apparatus and a car audio apparatus are conventionally known as in-vehicle apparatuses. The in-vehicle apparatus provides functions mainly to a driver. In an example, a conventional in-vehicle apparatus includes various functions to provide navigation assistance to a driver so that the driver can concentrate on driving without losing his/her way.
No matter how useful to a driver the conventional in-vehicle apparatus is, it is unattractive to a passenger. That is, the vehicle space created by the conventional in-vehicle apparatus during traveling hours is not attractive to a passenger and lacks entertainment.
In a newly-proposed technology, an in-vehicle apparatus links up with another apparatus so that a passenger can enjoy the vehicle space during traveling hours. Concretely in the newly-proposed technology, a communication connection between an in-vehicle apparatus and another apparatus such as a game machine is provided, and sounds are output from in-vehicle speakers based on the acoustic data transmitted from another apparatus.
However, in the conventional technology, the sounds based on the acoustic data transmitted from another apparatus are output from the in-vehicle speakers via the in-vehicle apparatus. Thus, in the case where the communication speed between the in-vehicle apparatus and another apparatus is not enough, a time lag to the output of an actual sound is generated.
In an example of the conventional technology, there is a time lag from a user operation on another apparatus to the output of an actual effect sound. Thus, the conventional technology hardly provides full entertainment.